lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy Mixel-Moon Madness
This is the sequel to Lalaloopsy and Mixels Special. WatermelonSunshine, Cartoon Network, and Nick Jr. made it. Plot During a relaxing camping trip, the Infernite Cousins get abducted by the Orbitons and Glowkies. Meanwhile, a wrong turn on Dot and Bea's attempt to bring Haley back to her home planet ends up with the Lalaloopsies meeting the Mixels on the Mixel-Moon. Transcript (The episode begins exactly like Mixel-Moon Madness.) *Flamzer: Oh yeah, this looks like the perfect place to pitch our tents. *Burnard: We didn’t bring any tents! *Flamzer: You didn’t bring any tents?! On a camping trip?! What did you mix-monkeys bring? Sleeping bags? *Burnard: Nope! *Flamzer: Beans and bacon? Trail mix? *Burnard: (Dismissively waving hand.) Nuh-uh! *Flamzer: Board games? S’mores? Fudge brownies? Moist towlettes?! *Burnard: We brought… (Hoists up giant ice cube.) …AN ICE CUBE! (Starts to shiver and juggle ice cube around between hands.) OH! OH! SO COLD! (Drops cube on ground.) We’ll have a cozy campcube! *Meltus: And chill weenie burgers! *Burnard: And freeze Mixmallows! *Flamzer: Hmm! Well if that’s how you handle a campcube, you’ve got a lot to learn about camping! *to later. The campcube is set up and giving a soft blue glow. Burnard is playing a guitar, Meltus has a weenie burger on a stick and his holding it around the campcube, and Flamzer is stacking Mixmallows onto a stick from the cooler near him. *Flamzer: Nothing like a cold campcube on a starry night! Eh, guys? *Meltus: (Pulling weenie burger off of cube) All right, this weenie burger is almost frozen! Aaa-choo! (Shoots out flames, charring the weenie burger.) Aww… *Burnard: (Touches campcube, screams and pulls his hand quickly off, shaking it.) OH! SO COLD! SO COLD! *Flamzer: Ya murp-monkey! Don’t you know you shouldn’t play with ice cubes? You could start a forest freeze! (Puts on ranger hat.) Now remember, campers… (Pulls down a panel that says “First Safety”, points to words with stick as soon as he says them.) …Safety First! (A puff of flame spits from his mouth, burning his Mixmallows, he groans.) *(Episode cuts to Lalaloopsy Land, where Dot and Bea are interrogating Haley.) *Dot: So, Haley, do you want to go back home to your planet...yet again...or take a tour of the galaxy and go to other planets? *Bea: There are sew many interesting planets! Ooh...like Saturn with its beautiful rings! *Dot: And Tamaran, home of Starfire and Blackfire! *Haley: Tour of galaxy! Tamaran exciting! *Dot: Okay! I'll go get the rocket! *(Episode cuts back to Mixel Land, where the Mixel Moon turns into an eyeball that goes out of the sky and near the Infernites, causing them to huddle and back off.) *Flamzer: It’s a space invasion, guys! Run for it! *moon sprouts legs and becomes the ship-space as it starts to run after the fleeing Infernites, who scream. Two Nixels look on from behind a rock and follow the chase. Spaceship sends out a claw from a hatch and grabs the Infernites. *Flamzer: We’re goners, fellas! *drags the Infernites in and the hatch closes. *rev as Nixels grab onto the foot of the spaceship. It blasts up in the air as the Nixels scream. Cut to Mixel Moon, where it lands. The claw comes out of the hatch and holds out the Infernites. It raises a foot, knocking the Nixels back, and kicks the Infernites in the air. *Burnard: Nice kick. *Infernites hit Orbitopia’s glass dome with a moan and slide down, landing stomach-down on the ground. The Orbitons are hovering by them. They turn around in a sitting position *Orbitons: Welcome to the moon, inferior planetoids! (Rokit shoots his guns off in the air. Cut to Nixels hiding behind rock.) *Nixel: Nix, nix…nix? (Starts to float upwards.) Nix! Nix! Nix! *Nixel starts to float as well, both chanting in fear. Cut back to the Mixels. *Narrator Flamzer: It didn’t take too long to figure out we were in a tight spot! *Flamzer: We’ve been… *Burnard: …Abducted… *Meltus: …by moon men! *(Episode cuts to somewhere in space, Dot and Bea are singing in the rocket.) *Dot and Bea: ...HEEEEEY MACARENA! *Nixel: (knocking on the rocket window) NIX! NIX! YOU GUYS ARE BABIES! *Bea: Hey! That song was 20 years old! *Dot: It means Shrek to us! *Haley: Shrek? What's Shrek? *Bea: Shrek is love! *Dot: Shrek is life! *Bea and Dot: (start singing the chorus of All-Star) HEY NOW! YOU'RE AN ALL-STAR! GET YOUR GAME ON! GO PLAY! (They get so distracted, that the rocket crashes on the Mixel-Moon in Orbitopia.) *Haley: OW! What was that? *Dot: We crash-landed! *(The Lalaloopsies get out of the rocket.) *Bea: Whoa! I never heard of this planet before! It's kinda strange! *Dot: (notices the Orbitons and Infernite Maxes partying) It seems that there's life on this planet! (The Lalaloopsies go over to the Mixels.) *Both Maxes: Let's be friends! *Naut: We’re the Orbitons! (Points to Niksput.) This is Niksput! *Niksput: (Cuts to him. He waves.) Yo! *Naut: (Cuts back to him, he points to Rokit) And this is Rokit! *Rokit: (Cuts to him. He salutes.) Ten-hut! *Naut: (Cuts back to him) And my name is Nurp… (Head spins around.) *Nurp: …Naut! (Giggles, head spins around again) *Naut: (Clears throat.) *to Infernites. *Flamzer: (Waves) Flamzer here! *Burnard: (Raises hand.) Burnard! (Laughs.) *Meltus: (Raises hand.) And I’m Meltus. We’re the In-in- (Sneezes, burst of flame comes out, he wipes his nose.) Infernites. *Bea: Um...I'm Bea Spells-a-Lot, (points to Dot) this is Dot Starlight, (points to Haley) and this is Haley Galaxy. *Dot: We're Lalaloopsies. *Niksput: What kind of name is that, dudettes? *Haley: Doll name! Dolls! *Flamzer: Huh, a Mixel tribe based on dolls. So, you guys gots a cubit? *Bea: A cubit? *Flamzer: Go on! Take out your cubit and make a Max! *Dot: We...don't have any cubits on us. *Rokit: I knew it, soldiers! You guys aren't even Mixels! *Naut: Or...are they? *Orbitons: MIXEL TEST! (Time card that says "Mixel Test" is shown) *Rokit: Alright, Lalaloopsies. In order to prove you soldiers are real Mixels, you must pass the Mixel Test! If you think you're Mixels, you must walk like Mixels! (Leads them in a march across the moon) HUP, 2, 3, 4! HUP, 2, 3, 4! *Haley: What Rokit doing? *Bea: Haley! *Haley: Whatever. *(Episode cuts back to Orbitopia) *Rokit: You gotta eat like Mixels! Catch! (Throws a cookironi at Bea) *Bea: (eats the cookironi) Yummy! *Niksput: (throws a Hamlogna sandwich at Dot) You're gonna love this! *Dot: (eats the sandwich) That was delicious! Hmm...it tastes like ham and bologna mixed! I'll have to call it Hamlogna! *Niksput: Um...that name's taken, brah. *Nurp: Nurp want crater tots! *Rokit: Not now, Nurp. *(Nurp begins to cry) *Niksput: I'll calm the little one down. *Rokit: (tosses a Coconapple at Haley) Try it! *Haley: (eats it) Taste good! Like! *Rokit: You passed the test. Now, onto your final test! (Pulls out a cubit) Go on, take the cubit and mix! *Haley: M...m...mix? *Dot: How do we mix? *Rokit: All three of you need to touch the cubit and MIX! *Bea: Alright! (She, Dot, and Haley touch the cubit and join in with her) MIIIIIX! (They make a murp instead and the three of them talk) MURP! *Bea, Dot, and Haley Murp: Hee-Hee! Murp! Murp! *Rokit: Huh, you murped. I guess you are all Mixels! Now split! ("SPLIT" bubble is shown) Good! *Flamzer: Now that we found out you guys are Mixels, how about we do some Mixelly stuff? *Meltus, Nurp, Niksput, and Burnard: MIXEL FUN TIME! *(Elmo's World-style kazoo music is played as a montage of the Mixels and Lalaloopsies doing fun things on the Mixel-Moon is shown) *Dot: That was fun! I never knew Mixels could be sew much fun to be with! *Bea: Yeah! What else do you Mixels like to do? *Flamzer: We like to tell spooky stories. Have you ever heard of the Glowkies? *Haley: Sounds familiar. *Dot: We haven't. *Bea: According to my research...I got nothing. *Dot: NOOOOOOOOO! *More coming super duper ultra soon! Stay tuned! Trivia *The beginning Mixels scenes are taken straight from Mixel-Moon Madness. *The Macarena is a 90's song. **Come to think of it, so is All-Star. ***Both the Macarena and Touhou came out in 1996. *The Mixel Fun Time montage is a spoof of the SIster Fun Time montage from Teen Titans Go!, which in turn is a parody of the montages from Elmo's World. Category:Mixels Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Funny Category:Comedy Category:WatermelonSunshine NEW Episodes